· Lєѕєвυcн ·
by eLiihxsan
Summary: Conjunto de oneshots #: Con A de Amante. 'Porque todos soñamos con uno.' ¿SasuxSaku? :# Nota Autora Editada


**_D_****eclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece. El escrito sí.

**_P_****areja:** ¿Sasuke_x_Sakura?

**_N_****ota:** _Conjunto de oneshots, sin continuidad alguna –a menos que se indique–. _Lesebuch, en alemán_, se refiere a una colección de textos o secciones de texto, que en este caso están ordenados alfabéticamente._

-

_**Instrucciones:** _

_1.- Claramente ya hizo click en este capitulo! xP_

_2.- Lea, en serio... Con confianza! xB  
_

_3.- ¡¡Comente!!... Con seguridad, no sea tímida/o x)_

_4.- ¿Sabe cerrar la ventana? xD_

_-  
_

.

-Corazón sin Dios, dame un lugar- : Diálogos y acciones

**Corazón sin Dios, dame un lugar** : Palabras importantes

(Corazón sin Dios, dame un lugar) : Aclaraciones mías x_D_

_Corazón sin Dios, dame un lugar_ : Flash Back

.

**_A_dvertencia:** Universo Alternativo [AU] - Antes que cualquier cosa, lee hasta el final.

-

* * *

**.·**• L**є**ѕ**є**_в_**υ**cн** .·**•

**By:** e**L****i**ih

* * *

Con **A** de:

**A** **м α и т є**

_Porque todos soñamos con uno._

-

-•-

-

**Algunas veces, nada es lo que parece.**

**.**

**Amante**: Especie masculina/femenina que hace posible todo aquello que el esposo/a ha descartado sistemáticamente.

.

Esa, es una horrible definición.

-

**D**espertó cansada, con parte de su cuerpo adolorido, con toda la garganta seca y gastada, pero aun así, la sonrisa que enmarcaba su rostro, no se podía borrar.

¡Que noche había pasado!

Un suspiro satisfactorio escapó de sus labios —una vez terminada de bañarse—, y es que sólo pensar en aquellos excitantes momentos, le hacía anhelar el próximo encuentro. ¿Por qué no estaba siempre disponible para ella? ¿Por qué? Si eran el uno para el otro.

Con paso calmado se dirigió a su automóvil, no sin antes avisar el desalojo de ambos del departamento, en recepción. Una vez dentro se puso en marcha hasta su casa.

Miró la hora por primera vez en aquella mañana, las nueve. Volvió a sonreír, pensando en que nunca se levantaba tan tarde como ahora. Era lógico ¿no? Si hace dos semanas que no se habían juntado.

¡Dios, como lo disfrutó!

Sacó las llaves de su bolso, y con una habilidad increíble, entró sin ruido alguno. Tras algunos pasos, se quitó sus tacones, para andar con más sigilo mientras se despegaba de su chaqueta y se dirigía a la cocina. Grande fue su sorpresa, al encontrar a una persona dentro de ésta.

—¿Qué haces despierto? —preguntó sorprendida. Ya que siempre los días viernes, como aquel, él se daba el privilegio de dormir hasta entrado el medio día.

—Tomando desayuno. Mi padre me mandó a llamar, llegaron unos papeles para firmar —respondió con simpleza—. ¿Cómo te fue anoche? —Cuestionó parándose, una vez terminada su taza de café—. ¿La pasaste bien? —volvió a decir, con tranquilidad.

—Sí. —contestó un poco cohibida—. Te ves cansado —comentó, un tanto preocupada.

.

**En aquellos momentos, era cuando meditaba si lo que hacía estaba bien.**

.

—No te preocupes —le reconfortó, besando su frente.

—¿Te irás ahora? —le habló viéndole salir del lugar.

—Sí. Llegaré alrededor de las once de la noche. —Paró su andar para girarse—. Deberías descansar, te ves muy agotada, Sakura —mencionó mirándola de pies a cabeza.

—Está bien —soltó al aire, al no verlo en aquel espacio.

Con paso arrastrado subió las escaleras y se fue al dormitorio de los dos. De ella y él.

Y en ese momento, con la cama casi hecha, ella se recriminaba el seguir con todo aquello. Tarde o temprano sabía que la situación ya no daría para más. Aun así, seguía jugando a que nada pasaba, a que, por las noches de los jueves, ella se juntaba con amigas —según le decía a su pareja—, siendo que, en verdad se iba a una habitación alquilada, en unos de los tantos hoteles de Tokio, para tener una noche de pasión y sexo salvaje con él, con su **amante**.

Suspiró, con la culpabilidad en sus hombros. Ella, Haruno Sakura, de veintiséis años, felizmente casada hace dos, no estaba ayudando a su marido a tener una vida más fácil.

¡Que egoísta era! Siempre pensando en ella y sus caprichos, y lo peor es que su adorado marido también la complacía en todo. Sin replicar.

.

La semana se había ido, y la mujer de extravagante pelo rosa, se disponía a ir a trabajar —como todos los lunes—, al hospital central, donde, después de diez horas de trabajo, salía cerca de las siete de la tarde, un tanto cansada, otro tanto perturbada.

.

_Caminaba algo apurada. Era realmente difícil mantener el ritmo, sobretodo en las fechas de celebraciones como esa. Navidad, se caracteriza por paz y amor. Por salir a pasear y comprar. Pero también, por la congestión de personas en las calles, que muchas veces —por la poca paciencia y descuido—, no se percatan de lo que hay a su alrededor._

—_Accidente automovilístico —leyó la mujer en una pizarra cercana. Era el quinto en el día, y a pesar de no estar involucrada en el departamento de urgencias, igual había ido a apoyar. _

_Iba a ir a ver si necesitaban más ayuda, cuando una mano en su hombro la detuvo._

—_Tu turno terminó hace diez minutos ¿Qué haces aquí? —regañó casi con gracia._

—_Tratando de apoyar —formuló despreocupada._

—_Qué gran espíritu solidario, pero es mejor que te vayas, no te quiero pagar horas extras y además creo que necesitarás descansar, aprovecha estos tiempos para hacer las compras navideñas, de seguro quieres ir a ver las tiendas comerciales —comentó sonriente._

—_Si usted lo quiere, Tsunade–sama, entonces me iré —respondió un poco confundida._

—_Claro. —aceptó levantando un sobre en sus manos—. Y por lo demás toma, hace poco salieron los resultados del examen que te hice —habló con más alegría._

—_Feliz navidad, Sakura. —le dijo extendiéndole los resultados—. Salúdame a Sasuke._

.

Sasuke.

Aquel hombre, de ojos y pelo azabache, de piel nívea, de gran porte y físico, digno de un dios. Ese hombre, deseado por todas las mujeres que tienen el placer de conocerlo —ya sea de vista—, que es el brazo derecho del empresario más importante del país, su padre, que controla la mayor cantidad del comercio electrónico. ÉL, no era nada más ni nada menos que **su esposo**.

Uchiha Sasuke, no era más que su compañero de por vida. El marido que la consentía en todo, que la mimaba a pesar de estar sumamente ocupado en aquellos tiempos. **El hombre perfecto.**

.

Entró a su casa, como siempre, bajo la atenta mirada de la oscuridad. Siendo recibida por el frío que la nieve había dejado a su paso. Tan sólo pudo llegar a la pieza y tirarse en la cama.

Tenía miedo.

Con el ahora, arrugado papel en la mano, tomó valor para abrirlo y leer su contenido.

—Positivo —murmuró sorprendida, al borde de las lágrimas.

Fueron instantes en que se sintió cohibida, mas, lo volvió a releer para empezar a desparramar gotas saladas por sus mejillas. Eso no se lo esperaba. ¿Qué haría?

Escuchó un ruido en la planta baja, y como por instinto escondió aquella prueba, para después, empezar a refregarse los ojos, tratando de borrar los rastros de su llanto.

Rápidamente se sacó la ropa para ponerse su pijama y meterse a la cama. Miró el reloj en la mesita de noche e impresionada se dio cuenta que recién eran las nueve de la noche.

Su marido, nunca había llegado tan temprano como ahora. Más específicamente, hace cinco meses que llegaba alrededor de las doce de la noche, cuando ella ya estaba durmiendo. Pues eran escasas las veces en que Sakura podía aguantar hasta esa hora para verlo. Y quizás hablar.

No lo culpaba, ni a él, ni a su trabajo. Simplemente tocó que así fuera. Su empresa estaba en su auge, y su padre necesitaba cada vez más de la presencia de su hijo menor.

Recordó cuando el Uchiha le dijo que ya no habría tiempo para los dos, pues la compañía se preparaba para las grandes ventas de Navidad y Año Nuevo. Se imaginó a ella melancólicamente, contestándole que no importaba. **¿Qué más podría haber hecho? **

—¿Mi amor? —escuchó. Levantó su cabeza para encontrarse con su hombre empezando a desvestirse.

—Llegas temprano —informó un poco nerviosa. Tan sumida en sus pensamientos estaba, que nunca lo sintió entrar—. ¿Hubo algún problema? —interrogó acomodándose la almohada.

—No —negó mientras se acostaba a su lado—. ¿Como estuvo tu día? —formuló atrapándola de la cintura con su brazo y acercándola más a él. Extrañaba en demencia su calor.

—Un poco agitado, bastantes accidentes a decir verdad—. Su rostro en seguida se ocultó en su pecho, tratando de no ser descubierta. Aún no quería que se supiera. No se sentía preparada.

—Sakura —llamó, y ella sólo se removió en su lugar, avisando que escuchaba—. Pensaba tomarme unas vacaciones al terminar el año—. Y tras lo dicho un silencio inundó el ambiente.

Sakura se acercó un poco más a él y respiró profundamente su aroma—. Entonces yo también pediré.

.

Aquella noche decidieron dormir abrazados.

Aquella noche, Sakura Haruno, dejaría de jugar, y tomaría en serio su rol de señora Uchiha. Había decidido, que el jueves veinticuatro de diciembre ya no vería más a su amante, en aquel hotel.

.

Y los días pasaron como los copos de nieve cuando caían: lentos y fríos. La noche del jueves llegó y la ojijade nada más entrar a la casa, salió rumbo al lugar que visitaba todas las semanas.

Era noche buena. Y no sabía con exactitud qué tan diferente sería a las otras.

**¿Quién era el padre de su hijo?** Si había que aclarar aquello, lo haría.

Era su amante.

Con él era con el único que mantenía aquel tipo de encuentro. Con su esposo hace ya cuatro meses que no pasaba nada. Y era de esperarse. Tras un mes trabajando hasta no dar más, ya no existía tiempo para nada entre ellos dos, ni los besos se hacían presentes en la habitación.

Fue al tercer mes cuando se dio la posibilidad. Era la única manera de sentirse viva, querida.

Fijaron un día. El cuarto de la semana. Para encontrarse y olvidarse de todo a su alrededor.

¿Cuánto tiempo tenía de embarazo? Dos meses. El lapso en que sólo se entregaba a él.

Aquella noche se lo diría. Y después de eso, todo se acabaría.

Ya no quería seguir aquello. Le hacía daño a su marido y a ella misma, por verlo tan cansado.

.

Entró con paso tembloroso, cerrando la puerta en el camino. Llegó a la cama matrimonial, la que ofrecía aquel lujoso hotel. Alzó la mirada hacia el ventanal que mostraba una vista esplendorosa de la nocturna ciudad. Ahí, se encontró al causante de todo. Su amante.

—Feliz Navidad —deseó él, observándola a través del vidrio.

—Igualmente —contestó la pelirosa acercándose.

—¿Cómo estuvo el día? —preguntó como rutina.

—Menos aglomerado, creo que la gente desde temprano empezó a preparar todo para cenar.

—Quedan tres horas para media noche ¿Quieres comer?

—La verdad, quiero decirte algo primero —Y el momento era ése. No sabía cómo iba a reaccionar, pero le tenía que decir. Se lo quería decir. Tenía derecho. **Demasiado.**

—De acuerdo. De hecho yo también tengo algo que decir —le informó, perturbándole un poco—. ¿Me darías el honor de empezar? —indagó esbozando una media sonrisa.

—Claro —soltó de inmediato.

—No creo que se buena idea que nos sigamos viendo aquí. Ya no va a ser necesario.

—¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? —cuestionó confundida—. ¿Acaso te irás? —su voz se quebró, la sola idea de perderlo, de no tenerlo junto a ella, la descolocó.

—No —fue todo lo que dijo, con algo de diversión. Aun así, no la consiguió calmar.

—Estoy embarazada —musitó débilmente, sin embargo él lo escuchó.

—Lo sé —respondió tomándola posesivamente de la cintura. Logrando impresionarla—. No eres buena escondiendo cosas, Sakura —comentó buscando sus labios para besarlos.

—¿Qué pasará con nosotros? —preguntó abatida.

—Para empezar, nos iremos de vacaciones —Planeó, sentándose en la cama, con ella en brazos—. Después de aquello, tendré la excusa perfecta para seguir donde estoy.

—¿Ah? —pronunció extrañada, mirando sus oscuros ojos.

—Si me hubieras dejado terminar, lo entenderías —Le robó un beso sin pensar—. Mi padre, hace algunos días atrás, me ha dicho que ya no era necesario trabajar junto a él. Que podía volver a controlar sólo las tiendas de Tokio. Que él ya tenía dominada las otras regiones.

—Te volverá a llamar cuando estemos en este tipo de fiestas—. Su ceño se frunció, fastidiada.

—Cuando ocurra eso, le diré que llame a Itachi. Su hijo ya tiene nueve años. Creo que ya está bastante relajado para meterse al negocio familiar y dejarme descansar a mí.

—Te amo, Sasuke —logró decir antes de lanzarse a besarlo.

—Yo también —correspondió el sentimiento, al igual que el beso.

.

Y así de simple era. ¿Quién dijo que Sakura engañaba a su marido? Ella sólo trataba de que su matrimonio no se enfriara. A penas se habían casado hace dos años. **Ellos se amaban**.

Sin embargo, hace cinco meses la cercanía de ambos se disolvió a causa del trabajo de él. Sasuke logró conseguir un día en que, de forma decente saliera temprano. Aun así, cuando llegaban a casa y compartían cama, sentían todavía la sensación de "limite". Sus cabezas procesaban que si no disfrutaban aquel tiempo, ya no estarían juntos hasta la otra semana. Y el cansancio cada vez era más evidente en el menor de los Uchiha's. Fue así como al tercer mes, él le propuso la idea de juntarse en otro lugar, y quizás así, con otros recursos a favor, buscar el incentivo necesario para ser los de antes.

.

—_¿Cómo un amante? —le cuestionó ella, levemente burlesca._

—_No sería malo llamarlo así —Se encogió de hombros ante la simple idea—. Puede ser más excitante._

_Ella meneó la cabeza, todavía divertida—. Así como en las novelas, tú serás el esposo que no sabe nada, y yo la mujer que se manda a cambiar supuestamente con sus amigas —comentó distraída._

—_Le daría un toque morboso —reconoció—, más aun, sería el hombre que te satisfaría, ya que tu ocupado esposo no podría. Y te haría gemir y gritar mi nombre hasta el cansancio._

—_¡Sasuke! —regañó por ser tan explicitó._

—_¿Qué? Estoy aportando ideas._

—_Entonces ¿Va en serio? —inquirió perpleja—. ¿Pero no sería más agotador?_

—_Tendríamos que probar. No perdemos nada._

.

Y así, al tercer mes empezaron a juntarse en un hotel cercano a su hogar. El trasfondo que ellos ocupaban para salir todos los jueves, los embriaga de una pasión asombrosa. Hasta la semana pasada. Sakura había notado hace un mes que su azabache ya no estaba del todo conectado con el trabajo, y si lo estaba, no estaba durmiendo lo suficiente. Estaba cansado, pero ella se negaba a verlo. Fue cuando, decidió que lo mejor era terminar con lo que para ella era una travesura.

Sasuke ya no estaba para eso, y ahora ella, con su nueva noticia, tampoco. Se había divertido en usar su apellido de soltera, Haruno, para solicitar la habitación o comprar algunas cosas que hacían más amena la noche. Ahora, se tomaría bien enserio el de casada. **Uchiha Sakura** se mantendría tranquila en la comodidad de su hogar. Más ahora, que su amado le había dicho que pasarían más tiempo juntos. Serían una hermosa familia.

¿De quién era el bebé? De su amante. Ya lo había pensado. Después de todo, el Sasuke-Amante fue el responsable de aquel pequeño que crecía en su vientre.

No negaría que había disfrutado de esos meses, pero tampoco los veía como algo que ya no podría realizar. ¡Claro que no! Ahora con más razón, sobretodo si se tenía al mismo que te hacía hablar incoherencias —cuando te embestía—, en tu propio cuarto, casi las veinticuatro horas del día. Que parecía ser más protector, posesivo, y pasional a medida que el tiempo avanzaba y el bulto en su cuerpo se agrandaba. Y recién estaban empezando.

.

Sasuke y Sakura habían entendido esa noche de navidad, el verdadero significado de amante.

Y ahora, siete meses después, estaban a punto de comprender el autentico significado del ser padres, mientras ella descansaba con su hija recién nacida en brazos, mientras él las observaba a su lado.

-

**Y cuando nada es lo que parece,** **es porque así se quiere.**

.

**Amante**: Se aplica al que ama algo o a alguien.

.

Esa, sí que es una linda definición.

-

-•-

-

* * *

**.·**• L**є**ѕ**є**_в_**υ**cн** .·**•

**By:** e**L****i**ih

* * *

~&~

-

**Día 11:** Celebración de mi cumpleaños x)

**Día 12:** Mi cumpleaños :D

**Día 13:** Descansando de la resaca y el no dormir.

**Día 14:** Preparativos para las fiestas patrias.

**Día 15:** Hacer todo, hacer nada.

**Día 16:** Cita con mi amiga, xD!

**Día 17:** Concurso de bailes tradicionales.

**Día 18:** Celebración Fiestas Patrias.

**Día 19:** Publicación Lesebuch. =D

-

~&~

**Aclaración:** Gente bonita, mil disculpas por no actualizar mis otras historias, pero Septiembre me encanta y qería publicar algo en este mes =). También decir que, estructuralmente, me basé en unos fics que tambien tienen por proposito hacer una historia con cada letra del abecedario, sólo que el mio se llama de otra forma y _tiene otras historias._

**EDITADO:** _Tras pensarlo bien, y viendo sus comentarios, he decidido que_ Lesebuch, sólo tendrá SasuxSaku, _pues estoy consciente que a todas no les gusta las otras parejas, aun así, se me han ocurrido hacer más _conjuntos de one-shots_, que podrían implicar a otras parejas como el GaaxSaku, KakaxSaku o NejixSaku, entre otras._ _Por lo demás el segundo one-shot, ya viene en camino, así que, tengan paciencia por favor!._ Gracias :D

**Con** respecto al oneshot, pues era SasuxSaku_, _a que_ casi _piensan en matarme [?] x_D.  
_

Espero que te haya gustado =).

**PD:** Yo adoro tener un amante *-*

-

Inicio: 21-Enero-09 ~ 00:55 hrs.

Termino: 05-Febrero-09 ~ 00:05 hrs.

Publicación: 19-Septiembre-09 ~ 03:25 hrs. ~ Solamente en Fanfiction.

-

**¿Reviews? Apretar botón verde :)  
**


End file.
